The End of Innocence
by riantlykalopsic
Summary: SLASH Godric Gryffindor was a rogue, but something happened to him 2 years ago that his dear friend Rowena is going to discover the source of. How does her cousin Salazar Slytherin fit into this? And what is Helga going to do to lighten the mood?
1. Surprise Guest

A/N: Characters belong to JK Rowling, story idea is me. Thanks for reading!! One warining: this fic is slash!! Don't read if you don't like m/m situations! 

Summary: Godric Gryffindor was a rogue, but something happened to him 2 years ago that his dear friend Rowena is going to discover the source of. How does her cousin Salazar Slytherin fit into this? And what is Helga going to go to lighten the mood? Set in the time of the Founders, this fic is SLASH.

* * *

Godric laid beneath a tree, enjoying the English sunshine. There was something about this piece of land that made his magic tingle and soar. It put him into an almost giddy mood, made even more enjoyable by the husky tones of his companion, his best friend, Rowena Ravenclaw.   
  
Said best friend whose words he wasn't paying the slightest attention to, "Godric? Godric? You great big oaf! Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"  
  
"Oh yes, love, quite. Something about delightful English summers, I am sure."  
  
He glanced up to her pale face and he wondered how he retained her creamy complexion despite the long hours they spent in the sun. Some spell her quick mind had developed, he was sure.   
  
She frowned, "I said nothing of the sort! I was talking about my second cousin from Italy coming to visit for a few weeks. I was hoping that since Helga was staying with me, and you know how skittish she is around strange men that you could mayhaps house him?"  
  
Well, it's true he did know how Helga was about men. She really was a most charming and sweet girl, loyal to a fault, with large expressive blue eyes and long waved blonde hair. A dream really, if Godric was into that thing. But wait, did he just hear something about a cousin? "From Italy? Why would he come here? I am sure that Italian summers are lovelier than English ones," loathe as Godric was to admit it, as he was mad about England, he knew that Italian summers were perfect.  
  
"Well, if you had been paying attention to the rest of my conversation, you'd have heard me say that he just needs a vacation. His mother is harping on him to marry, and like any irascible young playboy, he adamantly refuses. His mother tells him that he just needs to marry some pureblooded girl to beget children, and then he can have all the affairs his irascible prick desires and yet he still refuses."  
  
"It's quite the conundrum," Godric lazily intoned, already bored with this conversation. He hated this talk of purebloods and mudbloods and halfbloods, whatever, the words were wretched and useless.   
  
"In any case, he contacted me and wants to come here. I admit, I've told him many tales of the adventures you, I, and Helga often impart upon and he has been 'green' with envy." She covered her mouth and laughed at her little private joke, she knew her cousin's color of choice was green.   
  
"I suppose he can stay with me. Right bachelors we'll be, doing manly, bachelor things. Yes! Saving witches in distress, hunting fierce Norwegian Ridgebacks! Yes, I can already see the advantages of having another male in our little group."  
  
Rowena sighed, this was what she feared, but she would have to deal with it. She promised him and she never broke a promise if she could help it. "I am glad you find the idea appealing. I will fire call him tonight, and confirm our plans. He should be here, early next week. Do clear out a room for him."  
  
Godric was miffed, "Why good lady! Of course! Could you think me so daft as to the treatment of honored guests?"  
  
Rowena laughed, "Oh Godric, you really are an absolute boar!"  
  
Now Godric was even more irritated, "A bore lady! How can you be my friend and call me a bore!"  
  
Rowena shook her head, " I fear we misunderstand each other my dear Godric but no matter, the meaning in still clear. In any case, shall we depart? I need to make this call and I must also prepare for Helga's visit. I suspect you have things of import that must forthwithly be taken care of as well. Please do not wait until the last minute to make preparations. While my cousin is no ninny, he is no slouch either and may find your… 'tastes' to be off putting."  
  
Godric grumbled, "So he is a fop then?"  
  
Rowena laughed loudly, "A fop? Well, in the most general sense, he just might be. Where it counts however, he is a gentleman and brave. Mayhap not as brave as you my dear, but no one is that brave," 'or is it foolish?' Rowena thought to herself.   
  
Godric nodded, "Quite right, dah-ling, quite right."  
  
So of course Godric waited until the last minute to keep his house, but why not? He was a wizard, wasn't he? Surely he knew as many cleaning charms as those two women did with their constant harping. "Finky? Finky? Where are you, you blasted elf!?"  
  
"Finky is here sir. What please sir for Finky to do?"  
  
"Oh clean this room for me Finky. I have an esteemed guest staying with us for an indeterminable amount of time and I want him to be comfortable. I suspect we will be great friends!"   
  
Though Godric had not said anything to Rowena or Helga, he was exceedingly excited by the idea of entertaining another rogue. He loved the two women as if they were his flesh and blood sisters, but there was something to be said for companions of the male persuasion.   
  
Godric let a wide smile spread over his lips. Male persuasion indeed. Godric had rightfully earned his title as the local rogue by seducing all vulnerable young people. Girls and boys from 14-30, Godric did not care.   
  
Being 18 himself, he felt as if he had his whole life ahead of him to settle down. Wizards lived a long time, and as he constantly told his Aunt who had raised him, he would someday settle down with a nice witch and procreate for the furtherance of their species, but for now he would indiscriminately sow his wild oats! Far be it from him to deprive any worthy young person of his considerable charm!   
  
Despite the presence of only he and Finky, the house felt bustling and alive. Godric had bought this land promptly after the end of his transfiguration apprenticeship with old Bartholomew Blingston. He was world-renowned in his arts, but Godric was positive the man was crazy in his dotage. He supposed living 200 years would do that to you.   
  
This land, however, was scenic and representative of the charming English countryside. He felt immediately at home there and had promptly christened it Godric's Hollow. He hoped his family would enjoy the area for generations to come.   
  
He suddenly wondered the education of his delightful guest? He was standing in the guest room as Finky rapidly dusted and cleaned, and Godric was wondering what books to place on the bookshelves when he heard someone yelling his name from the study fireplace.   
  
"Godric, dah-ling, yoohoo! It is me, Helga Hufflepuff!"  
  
Godric speeded into the study, knocking over some scrolls he had been doodling on under the guise of productivity. "Oh my love, Helga! How does thee fair?"  
  
Helga blushed prettily, "Godric, you rogue! Always the charmer! Rowena just asked me to make sure that you were preparing for the presence of your guest? Did you need aid? You know I am quite adept at cleaning charms."  
  
"Ah, but of course you are skillful, you did invent many of the most effective." Godric wondered if it was the fire or just Helga herself, for her face turned a deep crimson.   
  
"Ah, yes, well, I just want to contribute…" Helga hemmed and hawed, fishing for compliments.   
  
"Oh my love, but you do! Your mere presence is a treasure to the wizarding community! Such delightful company, you and Rowena both really. Lovely. Now, Helga, dear, love, tell me, have you had the most fortunate opportunity to meet our mystery guest?"  
  
"Why yes I have Good Godric, and I admit, he was most lovely. Almost as charming as you, but with certainly more of an aloof quality. It is obvious he is well-bred."  
  
Godric nodded to himself, a well-bred gentleman would surely know of some of the finer things in life of which Godric himself often partook. "Lovely, when does the good man arrive?"  
  
"Oh, he is on his way at the moment. He is flying by broom, something about detesting floos and the dirt one acquires."  
  
"It is true that floos are higly convenient, but they can be distasteful to well-bred gentleman. Someone ought to invent more convenient means of travel. It would be effective if one could just wish themselves from one place to another."  
  
Helga nodded thoughtfully, "Well, if anyone could pursue this breakthrough, it would be you Godric. You are quite brilliant at that sort of thing."  
  
"Oh good lady, you do make me blush," but in truth, Godric was quite flattered. It was wonderful to hear affirmations of his prowess, even if only in reference to matters academic. It is true that he was currently experimenting with the idea of using his raw magic to transport himself from one place to another. His experiments had proceeded to the point where he felt something deep within moving, shifting but still he remained in the same place. Still, he knew a breakthrough was soon coming.   
  
"It was lovely chatting with you Godric love, but if you do not need my assistance, I really must dash. I want to freshen up a bit for the gentleman's arrival. We will come over as soon as he arrives so he may settle in his quarters. Rowena is preparing a large welcome feast at her home this evening as well."  
  
"Be still my desirous heart! Goddess knows I adore the lovely Miss Ravenclaw's savory cooking."   
  
"She will be flattered to hear it dear, I will be sure to tell her." Helga smiled.  
  
"Please do," Godric winked, "and with that, I bid you adieu fair lady. Until this eve."  
  
"Until then, you delightful rogue!" Helga giggled and her head disappeared from the fire.   
  
Godric stood from his chair and walked back into the hall. "Finky? Where are you elf?"  
  
"Here, master, I is here!"  
  
"Wonderful, do tell me how the preparations are going? Almost ready?"  
  
"Yes master. I is just finishing the hangings of the bed master."  
  
"Wonderful," Godric smirked inside. It was times like these that justified his inner laziness and procrastinate nature.   
  
He strolled to his own boudoir and shifted through his armoire to find the most fitting attire. Something that would accent his honey colored hair and matching eyes. He was a tall, with a surprisingly lithe figure. Those who had heard tale of Godric were impressed with the idea that he would be overly large, almost brutish, but they found reality to be much different. Godric knew he was attractive, he knew the art of seduction, and though, he was not known for subtly, he was never turned down.   
  
He chose a robe of elegant maroon with trimmings of burnished gold. It was his own charm to take real gold and trim his dress robes with the precious material. The way it shined brought out the highlights in his hair and the twinkle in his eye. His lips were a rosy pink, and his jaw line strong. His hands were strong, with long tapered fingers, perfect for playing his favorite magical lute and for taming his family's beasts, the incomparable griffins.   
  
Many of the old wizarding families were bequeathed with the protection of certain species. His family protected phoenixes and griffins. Rowena's family protected many birds, most prominently ravens. Helga's family protected animals of purity such as unicorns.   
  
He wasn't sure how long he had been daydreaming, but he heard the tinkling of bells that signaled someone was breaching his wards. The bells signified persons of amiable intent, malicious intent was signaled by crashing thunder.   
  
"Finky, prepare a tea for four, Rowena and Helga have brought our guest. Be ready to take his parcels and settle them in the boudoir."  
  
"Yes master! Finky does exactly as master says!" Godric left the room as he heard the sound of Finky's pop. He vaguely wondered if it was possible for wizards to harness that particular brand of house elf magic. It would certainly be the breakthrough he was looking for in his studies.  
  
"He glanced at the hall mirror once again, "You're dashing, gorgeous," His reflection commented with a wink. Godric nodded, satisfied and went to the door just as there was a strong knock. He knew it was Rowena, she was quite headstrong and assured for a woman.   
  
He opened the door with melodrama, "Welcome Fair Ladies and Noble Gent to Godric's Hollow," he bowed deeply and laughed when he heard Helga's contagious laughter. He looked up with a charming grin plastered on his face and froze, as he looked into the bright green eyes of Salazar Slytherin. 

* * *

A/N: Sorry I am a bit evil, but I am working on the next chapter now and it should be done shortly. Please R/R, this is my first fic. 


	2. Remembered Acquaitance

A/N: Characters belong to JK Rowling, story idea is me. Thanks for reading!! One warining: this fic is slash!! Don't read if you don't like m/m situations! 

Summary: Godric Gryffindor was a rogue, but something happened to him 2 years ago that his dear friend Rowena is going to discover the source of. How does her cousin Salazar Slytherin fit into this? And what is Helga going to go to lighten the mood? Set in the time of the Founders, this fic is SLASH.

* * *

When we last left our heroes, 

He glanced at the hall mirror once again, "You're dashing, gorgeous," His reflection commented with a wink. Godric nodded, satisfied and went to the door just as there was a strong knock. He knew it was Rowena, she was quite headstrong and assured for a woman.   
  
He opened the door with melodrama, "Welcome Fair Ladies and Noble Gent to Godric's Hollow," he bowed deeply and laughed when he heard Helga's contagious laughter. He looked up with a charming grin plastered on his face and froze, as he looked into the bright green eyes of Salazar Slytherin. 

Salazar's expression was clearly amused.   
  
Godric fumbled, he stumbled, "But... it's you!"  
  
"Yes, it's me." And Godric shuddered as that sibilant voice brought back memories both joyous and tragic.   
  
"Oh, well, you two know each other?" Rowena was clearly puzzled. She hated mysteries, she hated when there was something she didn't know. There was only one thing she didn't know about Godric's life. When he turned 13 and left for his apprenticeship, he had come home three years later, a transfiguration master but completely heartbroken.   
  
He never told Rowena what happened. He refused, but that is when his cycle of delinquent playboy behavior could be pinpointed. She suddenly recalled one telling moment.   
  
Godric was drunk, and he so often was in those initial months after his return, "Rowena, my love, my dearest oldest closest friend, the absolute kindred of my heart," he had said in the sweetest most poignant tone, "Never ever fall in love. Love lot, and love freely, but never in love, that eternal mad love that only happens once in our incredibly long life spans, never experience it, the pain is too much for a soul to bear. How can something that brings utter joy and peace cause so much turmoil and wretchedness? How can it be possible?" His tone was so lost, and Rowena felt the pain of it in her heart, she ached for him and she had no idea why.  
  
"But what has happened my love? What has caused this? I never knew you to be a cynic."  
  
He shook his head wryly in a moment of drunken clarity," Something I will never forget caused this, something I will never regret, but something I never wish to repeat for fear of recalling those tight feelings that have brought me to this diseased moment."  
  
"Godric, you're frightening me." Rowena grabbed his hands, stroking the inside. She tried for his other, but he held firmly to his mug of firewhiskey.   
  
"I do not mean to frighten, fair Rowena Ravenclaw, but to warn, to advise. I would never want you to suffer this pain and regret as I suffer. Eventually, these feelings with fade, and they will become bearable, receding into the background of my thoughts. But now, they are close, and I am but a shadow of my innocent self. I lost my innocence Rowena, I gave it up so completely and I regret it, so deeply."  
  
With those words he abruptly slammed the rest of the mug, and stood up, leaving Rowena's home so quickly, Rowena wondered how really drunk he was.   
  
She looked now at her dearest, oldest, closest friend, and she looked at her cousin, one of the few members of her extended family that she adored and she couldn't help but wonder the connection. Godric was stricken, that much was obvious, but he plastered that fool's smile on his face.   
  
"Do come in," and he acted as if that strange greeting had never occurred.   
  
Rowena turned to Salazar, "You will tell me everything, cousin." Her harsh words enunciated her deep anger. What about her cousin had caught Godric so off-guard that he was trembling to appear normal?  
  
Salazar merely nodded. He knew exactly who Godric Gryffindor was. He remembered when he was young, and Rowena would come to visit his family during the winter, for Italian winters were less harsh than English, she had told him delicious tales of the adventures she had with her friends back home Helga and Godric. Salazar eventually met Helga, but he couldn't help but wonder of this mysterious Godric.   
  
He had to admit he had been so jealous. Who was this boy stealing his dear cousin from him? It wasn't fair! If Rowena had been there with him, they would have amazing adventures! Instead, she was being spirited away by some English dandy. Salazar had decided he hated him, hated this faraway boy for doing what he could not in his sheltered life under the watchful, vengeful gaze of his mother.   
  
She controlled his life utterly, and he loathed her for it. The one bright spot was when his lovely cousin, Rowena would come. She would take him away, into his imagination and they would play with their magic. She taught him so many things. It was her that had first shown him the wonders of potions, and now he was almost a master.   
  
So, when Salazar had the chance to meet this Godric, he took it. He wanted to torment the boy, hex and curse him for stealing the attentions of his beloved cousin. He hadn't expected said boy to be beautiful.  
  
Godric had been like spring. Fresh, and innocent, new. Salazar immediately knew what his usually demure cousin found so delightful about the boy. He was utterly charming, and he didn't seem to know it.   
  
Salazar met Godric under false pretences. He had heard from Rowena that she and all her friends were going their separate ways for apprenticeships. Rowena for arithmancy, runes, and charms. Helga, her pretty friend, was learning herbology and care of magical creatures. He then learned that Godric was studying transfiguration with Bartholomew Blingston, and though Salazar was quite impressed with this feat, more importantly, Salazar was apprenticed to Theodore Turpingblough, who happened to live nearby Blingston.   
  
Salazar was never one to miss an opportunity, as cunning and quick as his mind moved, and so he created an instance where he "stumbled" into Godric. He had been apologetic and charming, a perfectly disarming combination.   
  
He knew he charmed Godric, but he hadn't expected to be charmed in return.  
  
"Tea anyone? I had Finky go to India and procure some of their mysterious flavors for our enjoyment, shall we partake?"   
  
Helga was surprised, to say the least. She had never seen Godric so subdued. She suspected it had something to do with their visitor, but she couldn't fathom why.   
  
She remembered her first meeting with Godric Gryffindor.   
  
It had been a stormy day, typical really for English weather, and she had been visiting with her friend Rowena. She met Rowena through her parents who knew of her family. Concerned about Helga's social isolation, they cast about to all the old families to find if there were any girls near in age to their precious Helga. They found a perfect companion in Rowena Ravenclaw.  
  
Helga soon spent many weekends at Rowena's, except during the summertime when she went to Italy to visit her Southern family. Helga was from France herself, and that is where her family often vacationed.   
  
One night, late, she was the only one awake. She really couldn't sleep during thunder storms and she had made herself some tea, deciding not to bother any of Rowena's house elves, and was sitting by the fire that was always magically burning.   
  
She heard a thump from outside that resembled more than thunder, it was too close. She grabbed her wand, cherry with a core of unicorn hair, ten dainty inches, and she slowly walked to the window.   
  
Creeping soundlessly, her eyes peeked over the window ledge. A great shadow loomed above her and she screamed as loud as she could! The window banged open, and before she even thought about it, she cast a stupefy hex at the large beast that jumped through the window.   
  
Still screaming, she rushed upstairs to where the rest of Rowena's family had been soundly sleeping, but were now all rising in frantic states.   
  
"Helga, stop screaming and tell us what happened?" Rowena's mother demanded.   
  
Helga shook her head, frightened out of her wits and she jumped again when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Turning around to cast another hex, she found Rowena blinking sleepily at her.   
  
"Helga?" and when Rowena noticed the fright on her dear friend's face, she immediately woke up. Her eyes cleared and her expression became alert. Even at 12 years of age, Rowena was a sharp witch. "What has happened love? Are you well?"  
  
"There's… there's someone downstairs! I was drinking tea and I couldn't sleep because of the storm, and then... and then… I heard something. I grabbed my want and crept to the window, and oh Rowena! It was most dreadful! I shan't be able to describe it! The most horrible… oh please! Someone go and look at it! I hexed it with a stupefy spell but I'm not sure if it is completely knocked out."  
  
Rowena nodded and looked at her father, his expression was grim. He tightened his grip on his wand, and strode purposefully past the women to the stairs. His figure was tall and imposing, and rightly so. He was a most powerful wizard, the head of one of the oldest bloodlines and keeper of the winged animals.   
  
As the girls waited with much trepidation at the top of the stairs, they heard laughter. Curious, they approached the steps. "Come down ladies, its neither terrible nor dreadful," Raedwald Ravenclaw hearty laughter was ringing throughout the great house.   
  
"I wonder if it was a wizard and Father's been hit with a tickling charm." Rowena asked her mother.   
  
"I doubt it, love. Your father is constantly vigilant and would never allow such a thing." Rowena acceded this point, and followed her mother down the stairs. Helga was reluctant to follow but she didn't want to be left alone either.   
  
They heard the voices of Rowena's father and another person, sounding very much like a young boy, around the corner. Rowena saw the smile on her mother's face before turning the corner and her mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
"Godric!" she yelled and ran over to him, practically mauling him with a hug.   
  
"Now Rowena, that is hardly appropriate behavior for well-bred young ladies," Rowena ignored her mother's scolding and beamed at her friend.  
  
"Godric Gryffindor! What are you doing here! Do you know what time it is?"  
  
Godric blushed trying to think of an excuse, he wasn't nearly as quick with his tongue as he is now, "Please accept my apologies Lord and Lady Ravenclaw, but my Aunt has just left to attend the funeral of a distant cousin. It was quite sudden, but she sent me over here to stay."  
  
Lady Ravenclaw was surprised, "But so late, child? Surely your Aunt could have waited till the 'morn to leave?"  
  
"Well, actually my Lady, " and if it was at all wizardly possible, Godric's face flushed even deeper, "She left early this morning. I just… lost my way on the way over."  
  
Rowena shook her head, it was so typically Godric. "Now that you're here, let's get you settled in your room. Do you have your belongings?"  
  
Godric nodded, and Lord Ravenclaw tidied the front room up before ushering the family back upstairs. Helga stood back a bit, having been forgotten in the excitement of Godric's timely arrival.   
  
Rowena seemed to realize she was missing however as nothing much escaped her notice. "Helga? Come closer love, I want you to meet my dear friend Godric, the one I've been telling you about."  
  
Helga was still hesitant, she wasn't sure if it was shyness or embarrassment – she had hexed the boy after all. "It's lovely to finely meet you, Rowena has told me much about you."  
  
"All good things, I hope. Or at least things that make me sound more brave and dashing," Godric said with an easy smile as he took Helga's hand, kissing her fingers. She blushed.  
  
"I must apologize for, err… hexing you earlier." Yes, it was definitely embarrassment she was feeling.  
  
"Quite all right, I don't mind being hexed by beautiful girls in the middle of the night, I rather call it charming." Rowena and Helga giggled at his reference.   
  
"If you call that sort of behavior charming, I can't imagine what you'd be like in a duel," Rowena remarked facetiously.   
  
Godric wiggled his eyebrows at the two girls, "Wouldn't you like to know? You were always too inquisitive for your own good, my dear girl." Both Rowena and Godric laughed, recalling vividly the first time they met.   
  
"All right children, time for bed," Lady Ravenclaw clapped her hands and Godric's belongings flew to his room. Rowena rolled her eyes at her mother's display of wandless magic, and nodded at Godric.  
  
"This is where we take our leave my dear friend; hopefully the morning will show you much recovered from your surprise ordeal."   
  
Helga blushed again and Godric laughed good-naturedly, "Of course, love. It was charming to meet you, Helga. I look forward to our future encounters."   
  
Helga was deeply embarrassed but returned his friendly sentiments and followed Rowena down to their side of the hall. Before she went into her room, she turned to Rowena, "He will be quite the dashing rogue as he ages, do you agree Rowena?" Helga slyly implied.  
  
Rowena snorted inelegantly, "Godric is too much of an old friend for me to consider that way dear Helga. In any case, I suspect he is not so femininely inclined, if you understand my meaning," Rowena responded pointedly.   
  
Helga's eyes widened in recognition, "I see. It's too bad really, I would not have minded a go."  
  
Now it was Rowena's turn to open her eyes in shock, "Helga Hufflepuff! I didn't know you had it in you! I daresay that was quite a suggestive comment, especially originating from you!"  
  
Helga nodded in acknowledgement, "Perhaps it is the late night spell casting that has me feeling so forward." She shrugged, "Goodnight my good friend, I shall see you on the morrow."  
  
Rowena smiled, "On the morrow, Helga."  
  
As Helga fell asleep that night, she knew her future encounters with Godric would be equally exciting and he had never disappointed her. Even when he returned from his apprenticeship, slightly the worse for wear, he always had a smile and an adventure to share with Helga.   
  
She sighed, she was unsure the dynamic that Rowena's cousin, Salazar would now bring to their intimate group. She hoped it was a good one.   
  
Godric offered everyone chairs and served tea. He was purposeful and surprisingly graceful with his actions.   
  
"I would like a spot of milk and two sugars, please." Salazar spoke up, looking intensely at Godric.  
  
"I know," Godric whispered, the three of them could barely hear him. He handed out the cups and saucers and sat down in his favorite chair in the sitting room. It was made of a handsome oak wood, with red damask and gold trimmings. Seeing that his guests were suitably comfortable, he looked at each of their faces.   
  
Helga was sitting nearest him, and he gazed into her lovely face. Her complexion was creamy, healthier than Rowena's or Salazar's, and her lips were the shape of a pink bow. Her hair was fairest flaxen and Godric wondered as he always did if she had a bit of vela blood in her line, her beauty was unearthly.   
  
Next, he glanced at Rowena, the face he knew the best, better than his own really, he had gazed upon it in all manner of expressions. Rowena had been there for him at the tragic death of his parents when he was young; she comforted him through the pain of dealing with his unbearably manipulative Aunt, a squib who had no qualms in using him. Rowena's dark beauty was a comfort to him, and she meant home to him.   
  
Her eyes were dark as onyx and it matched her hair with its almost blue highlights. She was tall, much taller than the demure Helga, she rather had the height of a man. People often remarked of her exotic beauty, and would coyly mention the handsome couple they would make, their children powerful and gorgeous. The both of them would brush such comments off, they just could not picture each other that way. Rowena was the dear sister he never had and now she was gazing at him with much sisterly concern.  
  
He shied away from that knowing gaze and looked at the last one of their group, Salazar Slytherin. Salazar was tall, as tall as Godric, which was of a good height for men. Also as Godric, he body was slim and lithe, but this is where their superficial similarities ended.   
  
Salazar had black hair, like Rowena's, that grew in unruly waves to the mid of his back, while Godric kept his hair neatly short. It gave the man an elfin, mysterious appearance which was enhanced by the greenest eyes. Depth and dark knowledge shown through those eyes, and Godric couldn't help but wonder if that was what attracted him to Salazar.   
  
He was so used to showing a cheerful smile, a casual laidback attitude to the outside world, but with Salazar, he felt like he could be himself. He had felt immediately comfortable in his presence, which was rare. After the death of his parents, Godric had closed his heart off, only allowing Rowena and to some extent Helga to penetrate the tough walls.   
  
When he met Salazar, he had felt his worldview shift, the man, then boy, had been extraordinary.   
  
Godric found his attention on those red lips, and he remembered the way they…  
  
"Godric? Are you paying attention?" Rowena asked, a bit petulantly. It annoyed her to no end that Godric often phased her voice out.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry my love, I was a bit distracted." Salazar frowned at the freely spoken endearment.  
  
Rowena nodded knowingly, "Obviously, dear. I was just inquiring you and Salazar as to the circumstances of your previous acquaintance."  
  
Godric frowned, Salazar outright scowled. It was an unfortunate, but unavoidable topic.  
  
"It's quite simple Rowena, dear; your esteemed cousin Salazar is the one who broke my heart." 


End file.
